iShugo Chara Ipod Shuffle Challenge!
by GetYourGleekOn
Summary: You know the drill. Songfics, using my Ipod... on shuffle mode. So far, the pairings are Kukaya, Kutau, Tadashiko, Rimahiko, Amuto, Tadamu, Suukaidou and Amutau. R&R!
1. Kukaya vs Kutau: Kukai is MINE!

Okay… I do not know what I was thinking when I wrote this… but… I wanna write a whole heap of songfics!

So, this is the first one. The song isn't here, but it was inspired by the song.

**Song**: 'The Boy is mine'

**Artist**: Amber Riley & Naya Rivera (Mercedes and Santana on Glee)

**Pairing/s**: Kukaya/One-sided Kutau/Implied Kaitau

**Disclaimer: **As much as I'd like to, I don't own Shugo Chara or Glee…

"Yaya, are we almost done shopping?" Kukai groaned as Yaya dropped yet another box of cupcake mix into their shopping trolley.

"Yeah, almost. I just need some more cake mix and some milk and butter." Yaya replied, and Kukai smirked.

"I'll go get those!" Kukai bolted down the aisle and around the corner to the cold section of the supermarket.

Yaya looked over to the wall of cake mix, and saw a woman with her honey-blonde hair tied into 2 long pigtails. She looked kind of like Hoshina Utau, but it probably wasn't… Yaya decided the only way to know was to make sure.

Yaya tapped the woman on the shoulder. "Excuse me; can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Yeah, sure," the woman turned around. She really did look like Utau-chan! "You do look kind of familiar…"

"Yeah you do too... But… uh… I just wanted to know if you knew somebody named…well, you know his name."

"Oh yeah, definitely, I know his name."

Yaya definitely knew that this was Utau! "I just wanted to let you know he's mine. We're engaged."

Yaya held up her hand and showed Utau the beautiful engagement ring that Kukai had given her.

Utau's eyes flashed with anger. "He's mine!"

Yaya giggled. "Right, that's why we're getting married, and why you cheated on him with Kairi when you actually were dating."

Utau growled and held Yaya in a head-lock. Yaya squealed and wriggled.

"Let me go!" she shrieked, flailing around like a baby, "You're gonna kill me!"

Utau smiled evilly. "That's the point."

"Umm… Hey, Utau…" Kukai had come back with the milk and butter, and he had seen almost everything that happened.

Utau immediately let go of Yaya and stood up straight like nothing had happened.

"Oh… Hey… Ku-Kukai..."

"KUKAI! Your evil ex-girlfriend just tried to kill me!" Yaya ran to Kukai, gasping for air, hugging him.

"Uh… let's go pay for this stuff…"

_So it's settled_, Utau thought as Kukai and Yaya walked away; hand in hand, _Kukai is Yaya's._


	2. Tadeshiko: Taking Chances

Hiyas! Well… I got a request from lizathon to write a Tadeshiko story! So… I'm gonna take the challenge! Let's pretend that Nadeshiko and Nagihiko are separate kids okay? Twins. And… It's another Glee song, because my iPod is basically filled with Glee! It's pretty short, like the last one!

**Song: **Taking Chances

**Artist: **Lea Michele (Rachel on Glee)

**Pairing: **Tadeshiko/Implied Rimahiko & Kukaya

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Shugo Chara or Glee, damn it! I already established that!

Since Nadeshiko came back to Seiyo, she'd felt something about Tadase… She didn't know what it was, but she had this strange, nervous feeling when she looked at him. It sounded like the way her brother described how he felt when he looked at Rima.

The feeling of love.

Nadeshiko didn't know much about Tadase. They were best friends when they were in kindergarten, but Tadase never talked much about his past. He was usually so quiet, except for in Chara Change.

But Nadeshiko was going to take this chance. There was a dance at school, and Tadase was going, since it was organized by the Guardians. Some crud about 'school spirit'. But this could be her only chance.

That night, Nadeshiko saw Tadase in the auditorium. He, Amu, Yaya, Nagihiko and Kūkai – who had taken time out of his busy 'study schedule' to be there with Yaya – had cleared all the chairs out to leave plenty of space to dance.

"Ho-hotori-kun… can I talk to you outside for a moment?" Nadeshiko said, blushing profusely.

Tadase shot her one of his dazzling smiles and replied, "Sure, Fujisaki-san."

The two walked out of the auditorium's huge glass doors, Nadeshiko's face was still red as ever.

"Hotori-kun…" Nadeshiko whispered as they approached the back of the building, her long purple hair swaying in the wind, "I need to ask you something… well actually, tell."

"Okay," Tadase said, a confused expression on his blonde-framed face, "shoot."

"I…" Nadeshiko hesitated, wondering about the consequences. No. She couldn't think like that. She is a strong, independent woman, just like Amu, "I'm in love with you!"

Tadase looked shocked. Nadeshiko's worries filled her up again. Did he not like her?

"I ju-just wanted to know… would… you go out with me?"

Tadase's face lit up with another dazzling smile, "Sure, Nadeshiko-chan."

"Thanks, Tadase-kun."

The new couple walked back into the auditorium, hand in hand, to the shock of their Guardian friends.

"What happened there?" Yaya asked Rima, her hand cupped around her ear.

"I do not know."

Nadeshiko walked over to stand next to her twin. "Congrats, sis."

"Thanks, bro."

Well, Lizathon, did you like it? I hope you did!

Remember to review!


	3. Amuto: Haven't Met You Yet

Okay, I'm back again. I decided to do an Amuto, -gulps- but Amuto is the most loved pairing, so I thought I'd try! And finally, not a Glee song! This one is AU. (BTW, the name of the restaurant is Spanish for 'Tasty Food'.) And Ikuto is very sarcastic.

**Song: **Haven't met you yet

**Artist: **Michael Bublè

**Pairing: **Amuto/squint for a hint of Kutau

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Shugo Chara. Shugo Chara is owned by Peach-Pit, two super-geniuses. So if ya wanna ask any questions, ask them.

Ikuto had had enough. His little sister, Utau, had been setting him up on dates with all of her single friends, and none of them had been working out. They never even had a 2nd date. Ikuto wanted to find a girl on his own, but Utau had already arranged another date for him tonight.

"Niisan, I set you up on a date with my friend, Amu," she had said, "she's very shy… so be nice."

"Yeah, whatever." he had replied, flicking his midnight blue hair in a very cool way. He was really sick of all the failed dates. He tried to tell his sister he hadn't met the one yet, but she was hell-bent on helping.

He was supposed to meet her at the local Mexican restaurant, 'Sabrosa Comida', because apparently, Amu liked tacos.

Ikuto took off his shirt and looked in his closet. What was he going to wear? He had no clothes left because he just didn't feel like washing them.

"Utau," Ikuto called from his room, "what should I wear?"

Utau immediately bolted into his room and started rummaging through the clothes on the floor of his closet. "This is why you can't find clothes, Niisan. You're so messy."

Ikuto rolled his eyes.

Utau held up a red T-shirt. "Amu likes red. Wear this."

"Okay." Ikuto said in a sarcastic tone. Who cares if Amu likes red?

"And these pants." Utau handed him some jeans.

"Pretty plain clothes for a date," Ikuto mumbled, scanning the clothes with his dark eyes, "you sure precious lil' Amu-chan won't think I'm a hobo or something?" His tone was soaked in sarcasm.

"Ikuto…" Utau turned around and glared at her brother like he was the devil's incarnate, "be nice."

"Whatevs."

"I'll leave so you can change." Utau smiled at her big brother, and left the room. Ikuto put on the red shirt and jeans, and looked at himself in the mirror.

"I'm looking pretty good; for a hobo at least."

Later that night, Utau came in Ikuto's car while he was driving to his date. He dropped her off at the Ramen Shop, so she could eat ramen with her new boyfriend.

Ikuto found the table number Utau had told him to go to – number 24 – and saw a girl, who was apparently Amu. Her shoulder-blade length pink hair was tied up in a messy ponytail with a red-cross shaped barrette. She was blushing profusely, and looking at the ground bellow the table.

"Amu?" Ikuto said, balancing his chin on his hand. Amu looked up at him and blushed even more.

"Yes..." She replied, "Y-you're hotter than your sister told me you were…" Amu was very nervous when she said that; Ikuto could tell his sister told her to tell him that.

"Thanks…" Ikuto said in a 'WTF' tone, "Well, my sis said you were pretty. And that's an understatement."

Her whole face was red now; she was super embarrassed that a hot guy like Ikuto had basically called her gorgeous.

"Well… we better order food," The waiter, who was dressed like a weird Mexican person; he was wearing a huge sombrero and then normal clothes. Ikuto and Amu were both sure that Mexican people didn't look like that.

"Can I please have some super-spicy nachos?" Ikuto and Amu both said in perfect unison, and the waiter nodded. He wrote their order down on a notebook and left to the kitchen.

"Wow," Amu laughed, "we have the same taste in food."

"Yeah," Ikuto was feeling a lot less uncomfortable; he and Amu were getting along really well already.

"So…" Amu started, "what type of music do you like?"

"Well, I'm a violinist, so I like classical music, and I like rock and stuff."

"Cool, the violin? That's awesome!" Amu smiled, she was feeling really comfortable with this guy, "Do you have any pets?"

"Yeah, I have a cat named Yoru," Ikuto replied, "Do you?"

"I have a parakeet named Ran, a goldfish named Miki, a cat named Suu, and a canary named Dia."

"Wow, you have a lot of pets." Ikuto said, amazed, How did the cat not eat the fish and the birds?

"Yeah, I like animals. I'm studying to be a vet."

"I'm in my sister's band, the Black Diamonds, I'm the violinist. We're going for a record deal."

"Oh, yeah, Utau-chan told me about that. I sing a little too," Amu said, suddenly nervous again.

"Really? Can I have a demo?"

"Yeah… sure…"

_I'm not surprised.  
Not everything lasts.  
I've broken my heart so many times I stopped keeping track.  
Talk myself in.  
I talk myself out.  
I get all worked up, then I let myself down._

I tried so very hard not to lose it.  
I came up with a million excuses.  
I thought I thought of every possibility.

And I know someday that it'll all turn out.  
You'll make me work so we can work to work it out.  
And promise you, kid, that I'll give so much more than I get.  
I just haven't met you yet.

"Wow, you're really good!" Ikuto exclaimed, "What's that song?"

"Umm… I wrote it myself… it's called 'Haven't met you yet'…"

"That's awesome!"

Amu and Ikuto's nachos arrived, and they talked about music, cats, and Amu sang the rest of her song.

"So, Amu, will I see you again?" Ikuto asked as they left the restaurant.

Amu smiled, "Of course you will." She held her arms out to ask for a hug. Ikuto got the hint and hugged her.

A taxi pulled up on the curb. "Oh, that's my taxi," Amu opened the door and got in. She rolled down the window, and as the taxi drove off, she said, "Call me!"

Ikuto smiled at her, and mouthed, "Yeah."

Now, he'd met her.


	4. Tadamu: Crush

**Song**: Crush

**Artist**: David Archuleta

**Pairing/s**: Tadamu

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Shugo Chara. I thought you would've got that by now… but whatever. Just don't sue me, okay?

**A/N: **This is set after Amu confesses the first time, after Tadase confesses to Amu about liking Amulet Heart, but before he confesses to Amu in episode 74 (?).

Tadase hung up the phone and sighed. For the first time, he had actually felt romantic feelings for Amu, not friendship feelings, and **definitely not **for Amulet Heart.

He knew she _had _liked him, but that was before he rejected her, then told her that he liked her character transformation! Tadase didn't know if she could ever forgive him, and hoping that she still did was just too much.

He needed to tell her, but he didn't know _how_ to. Would he confess to her in person? Or in letter form? Or by text or over the phone? He had no idea about any of that…

But he did know that this crush wasn't going away…

This was pretty short, but I hope all my fellow Tadamu fans enjoyed it! Mwahahaha, Tadamu FTW!


	5. Amutau: About you now

**Song**: 'About you now'

**Artist**: Miranda Cosgrove

**Pairing/s**: Amutau / Past-Kutau

**Warnings: **Shojo-ai (girl x girl)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Shugo Chara.

**A/N: **This one is dedicated to Amutau-chan and RimaBalaBalance, who I know are Amutau fans.

Amu had broken Utau's heart. Yesterday, Utau had actually confessed to her, and Amu hadn't expected it at all. Naturally, Amu was shocked, and just answered with a blush and a nod, and walked away. She had told her she had dumped Kukai for her.

Utau watched as she walked away – Amu had definitely broken Utau's heart.

If Amu hadn't been so surprised, she'd have happily accepted the confession. But she didn't. She needed to tell Utau how she really felt.

She picked up her cell phone, found Utau's number, and pressed 'call'.

xoxoxoxoxo

Utau heard her phone ring. She groaned and picked it up off her side-table, but then she saw the picture of her and Amu which she had set as the caller id for Amu.

She immediately pressed the ignore button.

xoxoxoxoxo

"Utau-chan…" Amu sighed as she stared at her phone. "Why won't you pick up?"

_Because you broke her heart, _she thought, _she won't listen to you._

"Well, if I'm gonna do this, I'm gonna do it right." She said to herself, and picked herself up of her bed. She sprinted down the stairs, and called out, to no one in particular: "I'm going to see Utau-chan!"

"Ok, Amu-chan, just make sure you're home for dinner!" Midori replied, "Have fun!"

Amu ran outside the door, and picked up her bike. It took at least 2 hours, but eventually she made it too Utau's house.

She rang the doorbell, and hoped for the best…

xoxoxoxoxo

Utau trudged in a zombie-like fashion to the door, and looked through the peephole.

"Go away, Amu-san," she said, but outside, Amu shook her head.

"No, let me in." Amu replied, "I want to talk to you!"

Utau opened the door, and scowled down at Amu. "What is it, Amu-san?"

Amu had just ridden her bike non-stop for 2 hours; she was no athlete, so she was naturally tired. "I-I came to accept your confession, Utau-chan." she panted.

"You're too late. I'm going to go and get back with Kukai-kun. At least he wouldn't reject me."

"But… Utau-chan… I-I love you…" the pinkette looked up at the honey-blonde and blushed. "I have for a long time, and I didn't think you felt the same way… I didn't reject you, I was just, surprised, that's all…"

Utau's pale face was tinted with a strawberry red blush, "R-really?"

"Of course," Amu smiled, "would I lie to you, Utau-chan?"

"I guess not… Amu-chan."


	6. Suukaidou: To Sir with Love

**Song**: To Sir with Love

**Artist**: Lea Michele, Cory Monieth, Naya Rivera, Chris Colfer and Amber Riley

(Rachel, Finn, Santana, Kurt and Mercades on 'Glee')

**Pairing/s**: Suukaidou

**Warnings: **Crack pairing.

**Disclaimer: ***sigh*. I still don't own Shugo Chara…

**A/N: **I like this pairing… it's cute.

Today was the day. The day that Amu, Tadase, Rima and Nagihiko graduated from Elementary school and prepared to leave for Middle School.

As Yuu Nikaidou remembered the great class he had, he paced the classroom. He sat down at his desk, and saw an envelope on his desk. He looked at the outside of the

Envelope, which read in very messy writing: _'To Sensei, with love'_

He smiled, then opened the envelope.

_Dear Sensei,_

_Today is probably the last day I will ever see you…_

_So, I just wanted to say goodbye_

_and thank you for all your help._

_Love, Suu._

Yuu sighed as he carefully slipped the letter back into its envelope. "No thank you, Suu-chan."

xoxoxoxoxoxox

Yay! I hope you enjoyed that one… yeah…


End file.
